


Limited Time Only

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Fuckbuddies, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn’t know exactly when it started, but he knew why, and that was good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited Time Only

**Author's Note:**

> salt_burn_porn story for firesign10's prompt "and not a drop to drink"
> 
> I think I kind of followed the prompt a little bit...

Castiel wasn’t exactly sure exactly when this had started – certainly after his stint as a human and before he had started considering becoming some kind of _leader_ again once he’d acquired some borrowed Grace from an angel he’d killed with no remorse. But he knew why – he had needs, Crowley was willing to fulfill them, to a point. It wasn’t like they hadn’t arranged mutually beneficial transactions before. Cas just wanted something different this time around.

Castiel knew he had changed; inevitable after the Fall, the realization that angels were murdering each other in droves even when their numbers were already dwindling, and his brief taste of human carnal desire (which was now insatiable). Regardless, it was surprising that Crowley was the one he’d decided to give himself up to. Crowley was more powerful than Castiel now, could find him and take him wherever he wanted, and Castiel found he was happy to lay down for the demon. If you’d asked him a year ago, hypothetically, which demon he might find himself taking his clothes off with, he’d have guessed it would have been Meg. 

As it turned out, Crowley had what Castiel wanted. And of course, as soon as Crowley figured out that nothing made Cas happier than a mouth full of jizz, Crowley started making him beg for it. It was beneath him - honestly, he was still an angel – but Castiel did it anyway. Until it got to be more fun to withhold it. For Crowley to come into his own hand, or let hot ropes of it land on Castiel’s face, in his hair, on his chest. Anything just to keep Cas from tasting it, from swallowing all of Crowley’s cum. Not because Crowley didn’t like having an angel drinking every last drop, this particular angel especially, but because it was more pleasurable to deny him a single taste.

Here in an empty house in Missoula, Castiel was on his knees again for the once-and-maybe-still King of Hell. It seemed Crowley had chosen a meatsuit that possessed one of the features he’d craved while he was still human, a long thick cock. One that Castiel was currently choking on as his head was being held completely immobile. Crowley probably could have accomplished that with his powers, but it seemed he preferred having his fingers digging into Castiel’s hair, pulling hard enough to hurt. There was no kissing; no licking or playful teasing. The closest they got to foreplay was Crowley’s wet dick slapping Castiel’s cheek and smearing it with moisture. Even with the Grace he had, there was no way to keep himself from drooling, his chin covered with a mixture of saliva and the demon’s precome. He’d learned to settle for the tiny bit he got to taste during this act. Reflexively, tears formed in his eyes when Crowley’s dick hit the back of his throat. Castiel had no need for breath, but the unbidden physical reaction, leaking tears and spit, seemed to be a perfect match for the way he humiliated himself like this.

A physical reaction other than his own straining erection, his desire to touch himself, his satisfaction at the weight and taste and feel of a cock fucking his mouth, even though he knew it wasn’t likely he’d get that load of come on his tongue that he wanted so badly. 

A psychological reaction other than the war in his brain between disgust and delight as a result of sucking off a being he’d once wanted to kill, and who’d once wanted to kill him. Hell, maybe they both still wanted to kill each other, but it didn’t matter right now.

Right now, all that mattered was Crowley’s thrusts, peppered with filthy insults that only fueled Castiel’s lust even more. There was no time to consider the fact that before all of this began, Castiel would never have imagined his dick would twitch and his stomach would flip because he was giving head to someone who was calling him a whore and telling him that sucking cock was all he was good for. That he’d wish for the tacky carpet to leave burns on his knees to remind him of what he’d done after it was over and Crowley was gone. 

When it became clear that Crowley was almost ready to come, Castiel readied himself to swallow every tainted drop that landed in his mouth, but once again it didn’t happen. Crowley pulled his dick out and came all over his own hand, then pushed Castiel onto the floor. As Crowley smeared his jizz all over himself, he instantly became hard once again and used one foot to turn Castiel over onto his stomach, spreading his legs apart before he lowered himself onto the floor. He pulled Castiel’s hips up until they were in a satisfactory position and pressed his cock into Castiel’s waiting hole with no preamble. 

Castiel couldn’t contain a shout at first – it was nothing like it would have been had he not regained some Grace, but the intrusion was still a shock. Not an unwelcome one, of course, as Castiel quite enjoyed having his ass split open. He’d have preferred being left flat on the floor so he could get some friction against his own length, but there was nothing he could do about that. 

It was clear from the beginning that Crowley was the one in charge of these rendez-vous. Castiel would come however Crowley wanted him to, or he wouldn’t come at all, and Castiel had learned to accept that. It was easier than he thought, just like the rest of it. 

Crowley always had something to say, muttering dirty words as if they were praise, but Castiel didn’t pay much attention to them. It wasn’t like he was expected to reply, so his own mouth was limited to letting out groans or growls or pathetic whines. The truth was that Crowley was _good_ ; not surprising considering the extensive experience he likely had with sexual relations and the lack of what Castiel had to compare it to. Before long, Castiel could feel deliberate hits against his prostate, a sure sign that Crowley wanted him to either come without being touched or have his ability to do so taken away and left with no release except for what he could give to himself once he was alone. 

Honestly, it could go either way. 

This time, though, Crowley kept it up until Castiel tensed all over and covered the carpet underneath him with hot strands of cum. 

Crowley pulled out of him immediately and Castiel fell into the mess on the floor before he could stop himself. Not that he minded, really. By this time, Castiel had figured out that possession of Grace didn’t make one incapable of being turned on from someone objectifying and using them just like a fair amount of humans were. 

It was a bit surprising when Crowley started an actual conversation with him once they were immediately cleaned up and dressed thanks to the demon’s powers. 

“You know, Cas, now that I’m getting to know your Dean a little better, I’m finding out how you kept him hooked so damned easy all those years. Play a little _hard to get_ , only show up when I feel like it, give him most of what he wants and he’ll do just about anything I ask. Even things I don’t ask, and he just thinks I want. Who knew? Squirrel’s as much of a whore as you are, just in a different way.”

And Castiel wanted to ask so many questions. Why Crowley thought Dean would do whatever he wanted, how he was so confident it was true, whether or not he really believed Castiel had purposely manipulated Dean in the past…but of course he really didn’t want to know the answers. In response, he just said, “Dean does what he thinks is the right thing to do, no matter who he’s dealing with. You should know that by now.” He was fairly confident from Crowley’s words that his time with Dean was not spent engaging in sexual activity, which for some reason was a relief. Maybe Castiel couldn’t stomach the idea of Dean being baited and used and denied the way he was. Dean deserved better, really. 

It must have been obvious that Castiel wasn’t going to rise to the bait of Crowley’s statements, so they moved on to their usual post-fucking conversation. “So where do you want me to leave you this time? Here? Or is there someplace you need to be?” Crowley knew Castiel no longer had enough power to transport himself and never missed an opportunity to point it out. 

“I’d like to go check in on Sam and Dean, actually. It’s been a while.”

“Well, I’m happy to get you to Kansas, pet, but I’ll warn you that you’re won’t like what you see. It’s not likely that they’ll both be there anyway. But sure, Cas, let’s go”, Crowley replied, holding his hand out toward Castiel and interlacing their fingers with a smile like they were a pair of lovers holding hands. 

Nothing could be further from the truth. But they were both getting what they wanted (mostly), so Castiel went along with it. No telling when they’d stop fucking and start trying to kill each other again.


End file.
